1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way valve having a first port and a second port for introducing and discharging pressurized fluid in two directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, two-way valves have been used in fluid pressure circuits or the like. The two-way valve has a first port and a second port for introducing and discharging pressurized fluid, and a fluid passage for communication between the first port and the second port through a valve plug which is operated under a pilot pressure supplied by a pilot port.
Typically, the two-way valve is equipped with detection means such as a sensor for detecting displacement of the valve plug. The detection means supplies detection signals with control means such as a controller, and the control means outputs control signals to indicating means for controlling the indicating means to indicate whether the two-way valve is in the ON state or the two-way valve is in the OFF state, i.e., whether the two-way valve is opened or closed.
However, according to the conventional two-way valve, in order for an operator to confirm whether the two-way valve is in the ON state or the two-way valve is in the OFF state, the detection means such as the sensor for detecting the position of the valve plug and the control means such as the controller for turning on and turning off the indicating means such as an indicator based on the detection signals outputted from the detection means are essential. Therefore, the overall size of the two-way valve tends to be large and the production cost thereof is rather high.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a two-way valve having an indicator section of simple structure for reducing the overall size of the two-way valve and the number of components in the two-way valve to reduce the production cost.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a two-way valve having an indicator section of simple structure for allowing an operator to visually confirm whether the two-way valve is in the ON state or the two-way valve is in the OFF state.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.